


atlas: touch

by mintwoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Detective Jaeyhun, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Journalist Taeyong, M/M, Slow Burn, jaehyuns just an ass half the time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintwoo/pseuds/mintwoo
Summary: [when will i feel this][as vivid as it truly is][fall in love in a single touch][and fall apart when it hurts too much?]Taeyong, a journalist pretty content with his current life, is confronted with way too many things from his past when he decides to go back to Seoul for work.One of those things is Jung Jaehyun, detective at the Seoul precinct, his highschool crush and sworn enemy.Working alongside the police is one thing but working with the former highschool heartthrob that hated your guts(and still does) is another thing Taeyong was not ready for.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong & Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	atlas: touch

It was an early morning. 

Around 6am where most people went out for a run, enjoying how the dawn swept over the city.   
How people were either just getting back home or just waking up.

Dodging a few drunkards on his way upwards the hill not too far away from the city, a young man was enjoying the cool air and the sounds of the birds chirping.  
He never really managed to get onto the top of the hill, just starting his workout not too long ago. So when he had finally reached the top, he let himself fall down onto one of the benches, drinking in the few of the city slowly coming back to life.

His eyes flow over the small curves of bushes aligning around the benches he was sitting until his gaze fell onto an unusual bump of black a few feet away.  
Following the lavender ribbon that led up to the bump, the man stumbled back as soon as the stench of rotting flesh greeted his nose.

While Johnny was still rummaging around the living room, Taeyong was already in bed.  
It was barely a few minutes after 10 pm but the journalist had a flight to catch the next day and despite his busy schedule that day, he somehow felt wide awake, thrashing around his bed, which he had to say goodbye to in a few hours..


End file.
